swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Entertainer (pre-NGE)
Profession Overview Entertainer is one of the Basic Professions that branches off into a handful of unique elite professions. Those who wish to interact with a large portion of the playerbase and have a penchant for performing should consider starting as an Entertainer. This profession requires 77 skill points to master. XP Requirements to Master: *31,000 Image Design XP (granted by performing Image Designs) *66,000 Musicianship XP (granted by playing music w/flourishes) *66,000 Dancing XP (granted by dancing w/flourishes) *41,000 Entertainer XP (having players watch/listen to you) Base Skills Overview Entertainers inspire their audience members. When players listen to or watch an Entertainer, they will automatically receive an inspiration buff at the end of the performance. This will grant them a 10% bonus to combat experience, faction points, and crafting success. All Entertainers have this ability, but can apply it more quickly with more skill. The basic Entertainer profession compromises different skill sets, three leading to an elite profession, with one as support. Image Design An Image Design is a character-modification ability that provides avatar modifications (including hair, skin, eyes, etc). If a character chooses to advance to full-fledged Image Designer they will have a wealth of abilities open to them in avatar modification. Dancing Entertainers with Dancing skills learn fluid dancing abilities and are able to mesmorize their audience with their movements. Characters who advance to a full Dancer profession will find a whole world of dance and other visual delights. Musicianship Where Dancers captivate your eyes, the Musicians will be a treat for your ears. Entertainers with Musician skills will be able to construct and play basic instruments and learn new songs. Taking it a step further to Musician will enable the character to play large exciting instrument such as the Nargalon. Entertainer Item Use This skill works with both Dancing and Music in that it enhances the Entertainer's ability to inspire their audience using more advanced instruments or fancier props. Advancing as far as possible in these skills is almost a requirement for those who wish to help as well as entertain. Related Skill Mods *Music Knowledge *Dance Knowledge *Wound Healing (Music) *Wound Healing (Dancing) *Hair Styling *Face-form *Marking Design Abilities Songs & Dances * Basic (Dance) * Rhythmic (Dance) * Basic2 (Dance) * Rhythmic2 (Dance) * Footloose (Dance) * Formal (Dance) * Footloose2 (Dance) * Formal2 (Dance) * Starwars1 (Song) * Rock (Song) * Starwars2 (Song) * Folk (Song) * Starwars3 (Song) * Ceremonial (Song) Instruments *Slitherhorn *Fizzz *Fanfar Props *Prop Staff *Prop Sword *Prop Sparkler *Prop Glowstick *Prop Torch Schematics Instrument Schematics *Fizzz (Instrument) *Slitherhorn (Instrument) *Fanfar (Instrument) Prop Schematics *Prop Staff (Left) *Prop Staff (Right) *Prop Sword (Left) *Prop Sword (Right) *Prop Sparkler (Left) *Prop Sparkler (Right) *Prop Glowstick (Left) *Prop Glowstick (Right) *Prop Torch (Left) *Prop Torch (Right) Macro's A great way to move up in the ranks is to use a macro. The macro’s listed below are a great starter for anyone and you can change them to use any dance or song you want by changing what dance or song they list in the macro. There are two great parts to the macros: */join will makes sure you always accept group invite so even if you’re AFK (away from keyboard) you will still join a group so you gain as much experience as you can. */dump this command will cancel any paused commands so when you want to stop you can and don’t have to wait for the macro to stop! Dance Macro /join; /pause 1; /startdance basic; /flourish 1; /pause 15; /flourish 2; /pause 15; /flourish 3; /pause 15; /flourish 4; /pause 15; /flourish 5; /pause 15; /flourish 6; /pause 15; /flourish 7; /pause 15; /flourish 8; /pause 15; /macro This will loop over and over until you use the stop dance macro! /stopdance /dump Music Macro /join; /pause 1; /startmusic rock; /flourish 1; /pause 15; /flourish 2; /pause 15; /flourish 3; /pause 15; /flourish 4; /pause 15; /flourish 5; /pause 15; /flourish 6; /pause 15; /flourish 7; /pause 15; /flourish 8; /pause 15; /macro Again this will loop over and over until you use the stop music macro! /stopmusic /dump Why Macro? A macro can keep you free in interact with the other dancers and players that come in watch you. It also let you walk away for a bit with out losing XP. The only thing to remember with macros is try to use them to enhance your game play not cheat or annoy others in the game. Community Information Entertainer Correspondent: Red-Dwarf Former Correspondents: * Tralmek * LeBob * Tiaga Entertainer Information Directory on SWG Forums Entertainer Wiki Category:Starting Profession Category:Entertainer (pre-NGE)